Surprize
by Cui'Pz Cherry
Summary: Squel BRONIS!   Jangan pernah berfikir bahwa berumah tangga itu isinya 'enak' saja.


Yang minta sequelnya BRONIS, ini dia sequelnya... Haha... ^T^

**Disclaimer : Mashashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance**

**Pair : Sasuhina**

**WARNING : OOC, OC, TYPO, DLL**

.

.

.

.

Bayi mungil terlelap nyaman dalam dekapan Sasuke.  
>Wajah kecil yang damai dengan rambut hitam lebat yang membingkai, sungguh anugrah Tuhan yang indah.<br>Sesekali pemuda tampan itu membelai lembut wajah mungil dalam rengkuhannya, berkali-kali mendaratkan kecupan sayang di pipi selembut kapas itu, menghirup aroma bedak bayi yang kini sangat ia sukai.  
>Seberkas senyum tulus mengembang di bibirnya, mata onyx menatap lembut sosok menggemaskan yang membuatnya tak ingin melepas dekapan.<br>Mungkin beginilah rasanya menjadi seorang... Ayah.  
>Ya. Menimang bayi memang sebuah momen yang bisa dikatakan istimewa, dan Sasuke sangat menikmatinya.<p>

"Sasuke... Sasuke..."

"Sssttt! Pelankan suaramu, Hinata. Yuki baru saja tertidur." Sasuke tak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari bayi di gendongannya, jemarinya terus membelai lembut kening mungil si bayi.

"Tapi, Sasuke-"

"Hinata! Ssstt! Yuki bisa terbangun," bisik Sasuke lirih.  
>"Tapi itu-"<p>

"Ayolah, Hinata! Bisakah kau tenang sedikit?"

"Sasuke! Kak Ayame sudah menjeput Yuki, dia sudah menunggu sejak tadi." Sedikit rasa kesal terpancar di raut wajah lembut milik Hinata, mengapa Sasuke sama sekali tak mempedulikannya saat ia bicara? Ia justru sibuk menimang-nimang anak tetangga sebelah.  
>Sungguh konyol!<p>

"Oh, ibunya sudah datang rupanya." Sedikit malu menggelitik nalarnya, namun jangan panggil ia Uchiha jika tak dapat menyembunyikan raut malunya tanpa cela.

Hinata meraih bayi kecil di gendongan Sasuke, "Aku antarkan Yuki dulu."

"Hinata..." Jemari Sasuke menangkap lengan Hinata, menghentikan langkahnya yang hampir mencapai ambang pintu.

"Ya?"

"Aku-" Wajah datar Sasuke seakan menyimpan ragu yang terbias dari kata canggungnya.

"Yaaa?"

"Aku ingin punya sendiri."

"..."

Hening sejenak. Hinata seakan belum menyadari maksud yang tersirat dari ucapan Sasuke.

"EEHHH?" Ekspresi syok terbentuk spontan di paras manis milik Hinata. Heran dengan maksud Sasuke.  
>Apa sebenarnya maksud Sasuke? Apa Sasuke ingin punya anak sendiri?<br>Demi Jashin, Sasuke masih tercatat sebagai mahasiswa semester awal. apa itu tidak terlalu dini?

"Maksudnya?" Tanya Hinata penuh curiga, atau hanya pura-pura tak mengerti?

"Ayo, kita buat yang seperti itu." Paras stoic tetap bertahan pada diri Sasuke, mata onyx memandang bayi mungil yang kini dalam dekapan Hinata.  
>Rasa syok yang begitu luar biasa melanda akal sehat Hinata. Mata lavendernya memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan tak percaya. Hinata meragu, diusia Sasuke yang baru menginjak 19 tahun, tak mungkin ia benar-benar siap menjadi seorang ayah, bukan? Pasti ini hanya keinginan sesaat. Pemuda tampan itu belum tau bagaimana repotnya mengurus bayi.<p>

"A-apa-apaan kau ini? Jangan kira punya anak itu mudah." Hinata menepis genggaman tangan Sasuke, detik berikutnya ia beranjak mendinggalkan sang pemuda raven yang tetap bertahan dengan raut wajah datar.  
>Tak sadar betapa meronanya paras Hinata saat ini.<br>.

.

.

.  
>Hyuuga Hinata, wanita cantik berusia 27 tahun ini, kini tengah berkutat di dapur yang terlihat berantakan, bagai tempat korban bencana alam. Buku resep di tangan, beberapa makanan dengan wujud mirip sampah tertata di meja. Ia tak tau mengapa hasil masakannya jauh berbeda dengan gambar masakan yang ada di buku, padahal semua bahan dan bumbu semua sama. 'Dasar buku penipu!' Dan ia mengutuk siapapun yang mencetak buku resep itu karena semua isinya palsu.<br>Terduduk lelah dengan menatap hasil jerih payahnya yang mengerikan.  
>Ya. Jadi ibu rumah tangga ternyata sulit, apalagi kini hidup mandiri di rumah kontrakan, tanpa pembatu, tanpa supir. Hah! Jika tau menikah itu ternyata tidak berisikan 'enak' saja, lebih baik menikmati masa gadis lebih lama. Dengan mudah melepas jabatannya sebagai GM di perusahaan Hyuuga hanya demi menjadi nyonya Uchiha, menyerahkan masa depannya di genggaman pemuda yang jauh lebih muda darinya. Apa itu sebuah tindakan bodoh? Entahlah, Hinata sendiri tak tau alasan apa yang membuatnya begitu percaya pada pemuda itu. Pikirannya kembali terpusat pada hasil masakannya, menguatkan batin untuk mencicipi masakannya, jemarinya mencoba meraih ebikatsu yang lebih mirip tepung kepal. Bergetar!<br>Jari-jemarinya bergetar, mirip seseorang yang akan menjinakkan bom, mungkin terlihat berlebihan namun kondisinya saat ini memang begitu.  
>Memandang miris bentuk ebinya yang malang, mencicipi sedikit dan. . . . Terdiam.<br>Wajahnya terlihat datar, tak menyimpan raut apapun, hanya saja, tingkat pucat di wajahnya meningkat beberapa persen.  
>"Hmmpt." Berlari menuju kamar mandi dengan menutup rapat bibirnya yang ingin memuntahkan semua isi perutnya.<p>

"Hoeekkk."

Huh! Tak ada yang menyangka bahwa makan malamnya akan terbuang sia-sia hanya karena mencicipi masakan nistanya.

Setelah cukup puas membuang semua isi perutnya, ia kembali kedapur. Bukan untuk memasak lagi, melainkan pundung di pojok dapur, menyembunyikan wajahnya di sela-sela lutut, pupus sudah harapannya untuk bisa menyajikan makanan layak untuk Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

"Tadaima." Sasuke melepas sepatu dan meletakkannya di rak. Ia menatap sekeliling, anehnya, mata onyxnya sama sekali tak menemukan sosok Hinata.  
>Ia heran mengapa Hinata tak menyambutnya hari ini, biasanya setiap pulang kuliah atau kerja sambilan, pasti Hinata akan mengucapkan 'okaeri' sambil mengecup singkat bibirnya.<p>

'Dimana dia?' Sasuke menelusuri tiap ruang di rumah kontrakan kecil itu, hingga sepasang onyx miliknya menangkap sosok Hinata yang terlihat berjongkok di ujung dinding dapur.

"Hinata," panggilnya lembut.

Pemilik nama Hinata mengangkat wajahnya, hanya untuk mengembangkan senyum palsu yang sangat kontradiktif dengan kondisi batinnya yang menangis miris.

"Hinata? Kau kenapa?" Raut keterkejutan terpampang jelas di wajah tampan Sasuke, ia segera menghampiri Hinata dan berjongkok di hadapannya.  
>Hinata menatap nanar wajah tampan Sasuke, "maaf, aku telah gagal," ucapnya lirih.<br>"Apa maksudmu?" Sasuke membelai lembut rambut indigo milik Hinata.  
>"Lagi-lagi aku gagal memasak sesuatu untukmu, aku tidak berguna." Hinata kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya di sela lututnya, cukup terpuruk dengan kegagalannya.<br>"Ssttt... Tak apa, Hinata." Jemari Sasuke maraih wajah Hinata, mengangkat wajahnya yang tertunduk.  
>"Aku seperti tak mengenalmu, hari ini kau murung sekali."<p>

Hinata menyandarkan wajahnya di dada Sasuke, menyamankan dirinya dengan menghirup aroma parfum mint dari tubuh Sasuke.  
>"Hari ini aku sangat tak bersemangat."<p>

"Apa kau sakit? Wajahmu pucat sekali."

"Tadi aku muntah gara-gara mencicipi masakanku sendiri."

"Che! Ternyata masakanmu juga beracun," goda Sasuke nakal.

"Jahat!" ucap Hinata dengan nada kesal, jemarinya mencubit kesal dada Sasuke.

"Auuh! Sakit!"

"Rasakan!"

"Sudah, ayo bangun, kita makan di luar saja." Sasuke berdiri,  
>"Lelah sekali... Aku mandi dulu, setelah itu kita ke Ichiraku." Sasuke melonggarkan dasi yang melilit di lehernya.<p>

"Aku siapkan air panas dulu," ucap Hinata, segera bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah menuju ke kamar mandi, namun baru lima langkah ia berjalan tiba-tiba ia merasakan pening luar biasa di kepalanya.  
>Tuhan, apa Hinata benar-benar keracunan masakan sendiri?<br>Ia tetap mencoba melangkahkan kakinya, namun pandangan matanya semakin kabur dan akhirnya semuanya gelap.

"HINATA?" Sasuke cekatan menangkap tubuh Hinata yang tiba-tiba ambruk, menggoncang tubuh lemah di hadapannya.  
>Panik, khawatir, cemas seolah berputar dalam kepalanya.<br>Ada apa dengan Hinata?

.

.

.

.

"Kanker darah?" tanya Sasuke tak percaya, mata onyx miliknya menatap penuh tanya pada wanita cantik berbaju putih di hadapannya.

"Stadium lanjut, mungkin ia tak akan bertahan lebih dari lima bulan." Raut penuh penyesalan nampak di wajah cantik dokter berkuncir dua itu.  
>Sasuke mengusap wajahnya penuh rasa frustasi, batinnya seolah teriris belati.<br>Mengapa? Mengapa semua ini terjadi?  
>Hinata yang baru tiga bulan resmi menjadi istrinya tiba-tiba divonis menderita kanker darah stadium lanjut, itu sama saja dengan vonis mati.<p>

"Tidak mungkin," ucap Sasuke lirih.

"Kenyataan memang sulit," ucap sesal dokter berambut pirang itu.

"Pasti ada cara untuk menyembuhkannya kan?" Tanya Sasuke.

Dokter wanita itu menghela nafas panjang kemudian menggeleng pelan, "sudah terlambat, usaha apapun yang kita lakukan rasanya mustahil. Hanya keajaiban tuhan yang mampu menyelamatkannya."

Sasuke berharap ini hanya mimpi, ia berharap segerta terbangun dan mendapati Hinata dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

"Bahagiakan dia disisa hidupnya yang singkat," ujar dokter cantik itu penuh empati.

oOo

"Hoah... Akhirnya pulang juga, aku sangat bosan di rumah sakit." Hinata menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa coklat tua ruang tamu.  
>Sasuke hanya diam, merespon dengan senyum berat yang ia paksakan mengembang di bibirnya.<br>"Sasuke."

"Hn?" Sasuke duduk di sebelah Hinata.

"Aku tak menyangka bahwa masakanku benar-benar beracun, aku tidak mau memasak lagi," ucap Hinata, perlahan ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sasuke.  
>"Iya, kau jangan memasak lagi." Sasuke membelai rambut Hinata, membuatnya senyaman mungkin.<br>"Aku bukan istri yang baik," ucap Hinata datar, ia sedikit mendongakkan wajahnya untuk menatap Sasuke.  
>"Sssttt... Kau yang terbaik." Sasuke meletakkan telunjuk kanannya di bibir Hinata kemudian mengecup singkat keningnya.<p>

"Tapi aku tidak bisa memasak untukmu," ucap Hinata lirih.

"Lebih baik aku kelaparan dari pada melihatmu sakit karena ingin memasak untukku." Sasuke mendekap erat tubuh lemah Hinata.  
>"Sasuke..." panggil Hinata lirih.<p>

"Hn."

"Akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat aneh, kenapa?" Hinata menyamankan dirinya dalam dekapan Sasuke.

"Aneh? Aneh bagaimana?"

"Kau terlihat murung, kau membuatku cemas, sebenarnya kau kenapa?"

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa, Hinata." Sasuke memaksa senyum di bibirnya.

"Ada yang kau sembunyikan?" tanya Hinata penuh selidik.  
>"Aku murung melihatmu sakit, Hinata. Makanya, kau harus cepat sembuh."<p>

"Sasuke... Aku terharu sekali."

"Ayo, kau harus istirahat." Sasuke mengangkat tubuh ramping Hinata, membawanya menuju kamar tidur.

"Sasuke, kau berlebihan, aku bisa jalan sendiri." Hinata menggeliat kecil.

"Kau tau, meski kau kurus, tapi terasa sangat berat."

"Cih! Turunkan aku." Hinata semakin menggeliat.

"Kalau kau bergerak jadi makin berat." Sasuke membaringkan tubuh Hinata di ranjang, menyelimutinya hingga batas leher. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Tidak begitu enak."

"Apa yang kau rasakan?"

"Pusing, tubuhku juga terasa lemas."

Sasuke merasa ada goresan di hatinya. Sakit, sakit sekali saat melihat orang yang paling dikasihinya menderita.  
>"Tak apa, akan membaik asal kau istirahat." Sasuke mengecup singkat kening Hinata, membelai lembut helai rambut Hinata hingga ia terlelap.<p>

.

.

Sasuke berdiri di beranda rumah, mengamati taman kecil yang ditumbuhi beberapa mawar putih kesukaan Hinata, pemuda itu menatap miris mawar yang kini nampak sedikit layu, seakan mencerminkan kondisi sang pemilik.  
>Sasuke mengcengkeram bagian depan bajunya, ada rasa sakit dalam dadanya yang membuatnya reflek melakukannya.<br>"Hinata..." desisnya dengan suara lemah. Ia melirik jam dinding yang terpampang di ruang tamu. Sasuke ingin menghentikan perputaran sang waktu, tak ingin membiarkan Hinata pergi selamanya.

"Permisi, apa benar ini kediaman tuan Uchiha Sasuke?" tanya seorang lelaki berambut putih keperakan yang tengah berdiri di depan gerbang.

"Benar. Saya Uchiha Sasuke, ada keperluan apa?" jemari Sasuke lantas membuka puntu gerbang, memandang heran pria asing yang kini menampakkan gelagat mencurigakan.  
>"Ada sesuatu yang harus saya bicarakan," ucap pemuda asing itu dengan ragu.<p>

Satu alis Sasuke terangkat, mengingat ia sama sekali tak mengenal pria di hadapannya, namun pemuda itu seakan ingin membicarakan hal yang sangat serius.

"Emh, masuklah."

.

.

.

"APA?" Raut kemarahan menguasai paras tampan milik Sasuke, tak dapat lagi ia redam segala amarah yang menyelubungi nalarnya, hampir membuatnya kehilangan akal sehat.

"Maaf tuan, maaf." Pemuda berkaca mata besar itu nampak menunduk berkali-kali, seluruh tubuhnya nampak bergetar tanda gugup.

"Kau tau betapa besar dampak kesalahan diagnosa yang kalian buat, hah? Untung aku tidak bunuh diri karena frustasi!" bentak Sasuke kalap, tak nampak lagi ciri khas stoic pada dirinya, telah tereliminasi sempurna oleh murka jiwanya.

"I-iya, tuan. Saya mengerti."

"Mengerti apa kau, hah?"

"Ampun tuan, ini memang kecerobohan pihak rumah sakit, tapi saya hanya orang yang diutus pihak rumah sakit, saya tak bersalah dalam kasus ini."

Sasuke menjambak rambutnya sendiri dengan frustasi, kemudian perlahan ia menghela nafas panjang, mencoba meredam jiwa murkanya.  
>"Maaf, aku terlalu emosi."<p>

"Tidak apa-apa tuan. Saya ada berita untuk tuan." Lelaki berkaca mata itu menyodorkan amplop ukuran sedang pada Sasuke.  
>Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi, heran.<br>"Apa ini?"

"Ini hasil tes kesehatan saudari Hinata, dan yang ini dijamin kebenarannya, tuan."

Sasuke menelan ludah, jemarinya meraih amplop putih itu dengan ragu, ketakutan dalam diri mulai mendominasi.  
>Akal sehat seolah dikuasai rasa was-was.<br>Takut jika hasilnya tak lebih baik.

Membaca dengan teliti tiap kalimat yang tertulis dalam lembar kertas volio, mengamati, mencerna tiap maksud yang tersirat.

"I-ini?" Sasuke memandang pemuda berambut putih dan surat di genggamannya bergantian.  
>Seakan diliputi rasa tak percaya.<p>

"Benar, tuan," jawab pemuda itu dengan simpulan senyum dibibirnya.

Air muka Sasuke berubah seketika, raut kegembiraan terpancar jelas di paras tampannya.  
>"Terima kasih, Tuhan," ucapan singkat mewakili beribu rasa syukur.<p>

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu," ucap santun pria berkaca mata itu, kemudian beranjak dari duduknya.

"Ah, terima kasih, terima kasih banyak."

.

.

,

"Hinata," bisik lembut Sasuke di telinga Hinata yang kini tengah tertidur lelap, colekan-colekan ringan terus ia lakukan di pipi sang istri.  
>"Emh." Hinata hanya menggeliat.<p>

Sasuke melompat ke atas ranjang, merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Hinata, memeluk, mencium, membelai, bagai jablay rindu kasih sayang.

"Sasuke, kau menggangguku, huft... Padahal aku baru tidur beberapa menit." Hinata melempar bantal yang ia pakai kearah Sasuke.  
>Kesal dengan kelakuan Sasuke yang mengganggu tidur lelapnya.<p>

Sasuke hanya meringis, ia justru makin mengeratkan dekapannya.

Hinata mengernyit,"senyummu itu mencurigakan, Sasuke."

"Hey, apa tidak boleh aku merasa senang." Masih dengan sunggingan senyum yang betah terdiam di hamparan bibirnya.  
>Jemari Hinata meraba kening Sasuke, memastikan bahwa suhu pemuda itu masih tergolong normal.<br>"Kau tidak demam, tapi mengapa kau aneh sekali? Aku jadi takut."

"Terima kasih, Hinata," bisik Sasuke lembut.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Hinata heran.  
>"Untuk segalanya, kau selalu memberiku kejutan manis." Sasuke tersenyum lembut, mata onyxnya menatap hangat sosok manis di hadapannya.<p>

"Hah! Aku tak mengerti." Hinata mebalik posisi tidurnya, membelakangi Sasuke.  
>"Nanti kau tau sendiri." Sasuke melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Hinata.<p>

"Beri tahu sekarang!"

"Tidak!"

"Menyebalkan."

"Jika laki-laki... Uchiha Seiran, Uchiha Ryuki, Uchiha Kyoshi," gumam Sasuke pelan.

"Kau bicara apa, Sasuke?" tanya Hinata sebal.

"Jika perempuan, emh... Uchiha Fuyu, Uchiha Hana, ahh bingung sekali."

"Kau makin aneh!"

"Ahaha..."

**FIN~**

* * *

><p><strong>Omake~<strong>

02:00 dini hari

Hinata : Sasuke~ Sasuke~

Sasuke : Hn

Hinata : Aku ingin makan pepes *puppy eyes*

Sasuke : 'Ngidam ya?' *ngacir ke depot 24 jam* 'aku gak mau baby ngileran'

**END~**

* * *

><p>Hoho. . . Satu lagi fic aneh dariku wkwkwk<p>

**'Fic ini gak ada sequelnya lho.'**

Minta review. . . ^^


End file.
